


Dancing In The Moonlight

by CatsMeow524



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow524/pseuds/CatsMeow524
Summary: Sirius has a dream about Remus and goes about his day.





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hfdhd sorry if this is shitty

_We get it almost every night…_

The song played in the background of a lovely scene. Two young men sat in the grass next to each other staring out a pitch black lake. The water slapped against the ground it would collide with each time a rock was thrown. These two boys weren’t simply sitting still, they were skipping rocks, of course. 

_When that moon is big and bright..._

Silence between them grew slightly awkward, but the soft music made it dissolve just as fast as it got there.

Sirius lifted up his wand hand and slid the wand out from his waistband, then swishes it in the air. The music grew louder, causing a small smile on his face. He began to hum, nod, and sway. It seemed to be contagious because, much to his dismay, Remus started to follow suit, but more subtle.

“ You love this song, don’t you, Padfoot?” The carmel haired boy enquired.

“ Mmm,” Sirius kept doing his little humming dance. This resulted in a low chuckle to escape Remus and a soft smile danced on his lips, his own dance became more noticable.

_It's a supernatural delight, everybody's dancin' in the moonlight.._

Quiet fell over the two 8th year boys once more, but their little swaying and humming continued. Remus picked up a smooth stone and tossed it out into the water trying to make it skip but had no success. Sirius, however, must’ve had more practice because each time he tosses a rock it goes out pretty far along the water. Remus gives a little huff and Sirius only laughs, breaking his hum and silence.

“ How do you do it so perfectly?”

Sirius gives an exaggerated shrug to the question.

“ Sirius, I’m serious,” Remus says,” Wait-” He tries to take back what he’s just said, but to not avail.

“ No, I’m Sirius.” He grins.

“ Sirius.”

“ Remus.”

“ _Padfoot_.”

“ _Moony_.”

…..

The two burst out into laughter, music being forgotten, along with the skipping stones.

_Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark, and they don't bite…_

The music was remembered once more and this time, Sirius rises to his feet after getting his breath back and sways on his feet. He adds his arms into the little swaying dance, and listens for where the song is.

_They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight…_

The black haired male rakes a hand through his long mop and picks up on the next line of lyric. Sirius sings out,” _Dancin' in the moonlight, everybody's feelin' warm and bright_ ,” and goes from there. Remus leans back on his arms and watches his silly boyfriend. This was quite the entertainment he was getting and he wanted to just relax and watch. His laughter run out as Sirius continued to sing and dance, which caused Remus to eventually start singing along.

“ _It's such a fine and natural sight, everybody's dancin' in the moonlight_.” He rolls his eyes when he sings, as if blaming his shaggy hair boyfriend. Sirius grins, the singing makes him happy.

“ You sang, Remmy.” Sirius nudges the sitting boy with his foot and Remus jabs his ankle with a finger.

“ Yes, I did. Do you not want me to?” Remus asks.

“ No, I do, it’s just a bit shocking to hear you sing to my music. Normally you don’t. Unless, you do it whenever I’m not around.” Sirius taps Remus once more with his shoe and gets a shrug as a response.

_We like our fun and we never fight…_

Sirius turns on his heels and resumes his made-up dance routine, along with his humming, rather than singing. Remus lets out a low sigh and never takes his eyes off Sirius. He’s admiring his tough boyfriend while he hums and dances like there’s no tomorrow. Remus thinks to himself for a moment and picks up a rock.

_You can't dance and stay uptight…_

Remus observes the little rock and then looks out to the water. He reels his arm back, the rock in his clutch, and tosses it. His eyes light up when the rock skids across the water and then sinks. He looks at Sirius, who had seen it too, who smiles at the fragile werewolf. Sirius sways his way on over to Remus, who picks up the little dance once more. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and smiles down at him. The two look at each other in silence and continue to sway.

_It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

One leans down, or the other stands on his toes, both don’t know the answer. Their lips get closer and eyes are closed.

“ Sirius.”

Sirius opens his eyes and still sees Remus trying to kiss him, so he closes his eyes once more and goes for it. Their lips touch, but something startles Sirius.

“ Sirius! Wake up, you’ll be late for work. You slept through your alarm again!”

Sirius’s eyes open and his dream dissolves. A bright light fills the room and the realization that he was dreaming hits Sirius. He groans and sits up, dragging his hands down his face to get the sleep out from his eyes.

“ Hurry up, Padfoot. God, you’re always so slow in the morning. If only you were a morning person..”   
The groggy man looks to his side and sees his oversized sweater clad lover. That’s right, he has a job. 

Sirius blows his shaggy, and gross, hair from his face and slowly gets out of his comfy bed. He hears water running in the bathroom and turns to Remus to ask about it, but before he does he gets his answer.

“ I went ahead and turned on the shower for you. Don’t need to add onto more things to slow you down. Take a quick one while I prepare you breakfast.” Remus says, making the bed. Remus has always been a morning person, so Sirius could count on him to get everything prepared for him before he set off for his job.

Sirius blinks and Remus just gives him a look that says _well get to it then_! He then grabs a clean pair of underwear and heads into the shower. He strips down and gets under the warm water. With a sigh, he picks up his shampoo and starts, or trying, to wash his tangled hair.

After a few minutes, Sirius emerges from the shower in a bellow of steam and hot air. He rubs his towel against his hair in attempt to dry it the best he can and finds his clothes and work robes on the bed. _Thank Merlin for having Remus around_ , he thinks. Walking out of the bedroom, he goes down the hall and the smell of Remus’s specialty, pancakes, hits his nose. 

“ I made you some pancakes, Sirius.” The voice comes from in front of the sink. He’s washing the dishes and everything he had used to make breakfast. Sirius nods and sits down. A cup of coffee is placed in front of him and Remus takes a seat in front of him, who appears to be reading a book and drinking a cup of his own coffee now. 

“ Moony, I need the-” Before he finishes, he’s handed the morning paper.” Oh, shit, I didn’t get to-” Once more he’s cut off and he’s handed the report on a witch who caused a bit of trouble. He hadn’t had the chance to finish it. With a sigh and smile Sirius says,” Marry me?”

“ I took care of that, too. We’ve been married for the last seven years.” Remus responds nonchalantly.

“ Of course, how could I forget, Moony? Merlin, it’s going to be a slow morning,” He says and takes a sip of his coffee, but misses his mouth,” And day.” Sighs Sirius as Remus casts a cleaning and stain removal spell.  
“ You know, I had a dream this morning. That’s why I took a while to wake up.” Sirius mentions.

“ Oh? What was it about? It must’ve been a good one, you were smiling in your sleep.” Remus flips a page and takes a sip of his coffee.

“ It was memory of us in our 8th year. We were by the lake and we were listening to the radio. We were about to kiss but then you woke me up.” Sirius slightly pouts, and a light chuckle comes from Remus.” You chuckled like that, too.”

“ Really? I guess not much has changed. Oh, time for you to go or you really will be late. Go on, Sirius!” Remus demands and shoos his husband out of his chair and to their fireplace. The raven haired man is about to go through the fireplace but turns around, leans down, and kisses Remus. Before Sirius can say goodbye, Remus pushes him into the fireplace. 

*******

Sirius stumbles out of the fireplace and out into the Ministry lobby. He greets a couple of his wandering co-workers and goes off to the lift. Once he finds one without a line, he boards it, presses the button to get to his floor, and the lift plummets down. He grabs onto the bar and holds onto it for dear life. Eventually, the elevator comes to a halt and he gets off. He reads in bolded pristine letters MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT, and goes to find his office.

After a short while of walking, Sirius finds his name in the same bold pristine letters as before and unlocks his door. He steps inside and walks over to his work-piled desk. He takes out the report Remus has finished for him and sets it down to read over it. The report is perfect and he sighs in relief. 

As if on cue, there’s a knock on his door and he calls out,” Come in,” and a young lady with long, straight, black hair and dark eyes. She beams at Sirius and struts up to his desk.

” Well? Did you complete it?” She inquires.

“ Yes Milo, I completed it, don’t worry. Here,” He hands it to the pale woman,” I’m quite proud of it and I hope boss likes it.”

The woman named Milo takes it and looks over it and looks at him, looking up unimpressed.” Black.”

“ Aiber.”

“ Remus completed this for you, didn’t he? The first part reads off as you, but by the second paragraph it reads off too… What’s the word I’m looking for, not you? I’ll take it to Head, but hope to Merlin that he believes that you wrote the whole thing.” She says with a grin. Sirius rolls his eyes and sighs.

“ Fine, I should’ve known you would see through it. Then again, it’s you, Milo.”

Milo laughs and turns around and leaves the office with the report. Sirius sighs and leans back for a moment and then gets to work on his pile of papers.

*******

A couple of hours later, Sirius’s stomach is growling and he frowns. It’s lunchtime and he forgot to pack a lunch before he left. He considers to owl Remus, but decides against it. Then, there’s a knock at his door. This time, he gets up and opens it, only to find his short husband standing there holding a sack, which he assumes to be his lunch.

“ You forgot this, Padfoot.” He says with a hand on his hip. He holds it out and Sirius takes it, inviting him in.

“ Thanks, Moony. Did anyone give you trouble when you were coming here?” He enquires. He gets a head shake as Remus sits down. Sirius follows suit and opens the bag of lunch. He takes out a neatly made sandwich, an apple, a wrapped cookie, and water. Sirius smiles and removes his sandwich from the wrap and takes a bite. He notices his werewolf lover watching him.

“ What’re you staring at me for? Do I have crumbs on my face or something?” He asks.

“ No, just admiring my handsome husband.” Remus gives him a small smile. Sirius snorts and keeps eating his lunch.” Your desk is a mess. How do you even work with all those papers stacked? Is it even organized?”

“ There’s the nagging. I honestly don’t know how I do my work either but it’s just how it goes for my mind. If you want, you could organize it for me.”

“ Sirius, I may be your husband who likes to be neat and organized, but I’m not going to do your job for you. So, yes of course I’d like to organize it for you.” Remus gets up and sets to work. Sirius continues to each his lunch, he’s moved onto his apple now.

“ Milo saw right through the paper, by the way. You don’t write like me enough.” Sirius mentions.

“ Of course she would, she knows us better than we know each other.” Remus scoffs as he finished organizing a stack.” How’s she liking her job as your boss’s secretary?” 

“ She complains about it, she wishes she was an Auror rather than a secretary. You know her, she’s still how she was during our school years, always loves to face danger.” Sirius says, now eating his cookie.” Oh, Remush, thish, cookie ish delicshioush.” He says with a mouthful of cookie.

“ Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Remus hits Sirius on the head lightly with some papers,” And thank you.”

Silence falls over the two men and Sirius brushes the crumbs off him and his desk. Remus breaks it and says,” There, I’ve got most of it done now. I should probably go before one of your co-workers comes in and sees me. Bye, Padfoot.” Remus says and kisses Sirius’s cheek. Sirius bids him goodbye with a smile and Remus leaves.

********

Dozing off, Sirius checks the time and notices it’s about the time to go home. He finishes up his last bit of work and leaves his office. Sirius goes to the lift and goes up to the main hall. He says goodbye to his co-workers who are leaving, then walks through a fireplace. He walks out into his living room and stretches. Remus looks up and smiles, then gets back to reading his book.

“ Welcome home, dear.” Remus says behind his book.

“ Thanks. How was your day?” Sirius asks and sits down on the couch after removing his heavy robes. He lets out a long sigh.

“ It was nice. I’m almost done with my book. I also wrote a bit of poetry. James and Lily came over for a little chat, they brought Harry as well. He’s getting so big, Sirius, it’s amazing. Before we know it, we’ll be seeing him off to Hogwarts.” Remus sighs and smiles. He puts his bookmark inside his book and sets it on the coffee table. 

“ Aw, I wish I could’ve seen him. Blasted job. After you left Milo came back and told me that boss bought the report and said he enjoyed it. Thank Merlin he can be so daft!” Sirius laughs. Remus doesn’t laugh but smiles.” Are you going to make dinner anytime soon? I’m starving.” Sirius exclaims and Remus stands up.

“ Well, if you’re so hungry, I best get to it, then.” Remus says and leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. Sirius reaches for the book Remus was reading and turns it over to the back. He skims over the summary and and crinkles his nose. It’s a cheesy romance novel, which is not Sirius’s type of book. Well, Sirius doesn’t read at all but he knows what he’d like if he did. The smell of food already wafts into the living room and it causes Sirius to set the book down. He stands up and goes into the kitchen.

“ What’re you making, Remmy?” Sirius asks and goes up behind him, then wraps his arms around his waist. He buries his face into the crook of his husband’s neck and inhales. He takes in the lovely smell of Remus and the food he’s preparing. He hears a soft giggle.

“ That tickles, Sirius. I’m making your favorite soup.” He says. Remus reaches up and links his hand with Sirius’s and keeps putting ingredients into a boiling pot of water. Sirius takes another breath and his hair falls over his lover’s shoulder, he doesn’t even try to fix it.” Your head is heavy, Paddy.” Sirius just makes a noise, not moving. 

He feels a metal object bonk his head and that’s when Sirius moves. He looks at whatever Remus used to hit him and it’s a ladle.” That hurt.” Sirius comments.

“ It’s supposed to, I needed you to move. I can’t cook with you all over me, you know.” Remus finished putting the ingredients in and starts to stir the pot. Sirius nods and goes to the table and sits down, and waits.

*****

The two men chatted over dinner and then settled on the couch to watch a movie. Snuggled up close, they watched the film in silence. Sirius was wide awake, deeply invested in the movie, while Remus was beginning to fall asleep. Sirius notices this and lightly pokes his partner.

“ Remus, you’re falling asleep. We can finish the movie tomorrow if you want to.” Sirius whispers.

“ Mmm, no, let’s finish the movie.” Remus replies, even softer than a whisper, it’s so soft that Sirius is surprised he even heard him. Sirius nods and turns back to the movie.

It’s not even a couple of minutes later that Remus has fully fallen asleep. Sirius turns the movie off and smiles down at his sleeping husband, then lifts him off the couch, careful to not wake him. He slowly, but surely, makes his way to their bedroom. The opens the door and walks in, then sets down Remus on his side of the bed. Sirius changes out of his work clothes and crawls into the bed. He can just make of the man’s face in the dark and cups it with his hand. He lets out a small sigh and leans down and kisses him gently. He pulls back and snuggles into the blankets and up against his husband. He closes his eyes and he can just barely hear the phantom sound of the song from his dream. Sirius mouths the words of the chorus.

_Dancing in the moonlight_  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight… 

Sirius falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
